


Various Uses of Time

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, You should always listen to Hayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Hayley and Tommy disagree on what they should be working on earlier in their friendship.  Tommy wins... sort of.
Kudos: 8





	Various Uses of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal.

_September, 1999, College_

“I can do it!” Hayley protested, holding up the beginning to blue prints that she’d started. It wasn’t her mind that was going to be the trouble, but finding resources for her newest project. Tommy had it easy as he was working with Dr. Mercer for the most part with his own project, the rich man’s bank account helping to fund the project. Hayley, unfortunately, didn’t have such connections yet and her friend didn’t seem willing to share. Tommy sighed as he looked over at his friend.

“Hayley…” He started, but she looked at him.

“I’m a genius, Tommy. I can build it,” she answered, trying to put all of her confidence into the opposing stare.

“You can’t just recreate things from fiction,” he answered, realizing the error in his argument a few seconds too late.

“Says the man who wants to create dinosaurs,” she scoffed. Before he could protest, she held up a hand. “I know, I know. To help save the world. Because Jurassic Park went extraordinarily well.”

“Funny. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, Hales,” he told her, trying to be patient. “I just don’t see how using Star Trek as a template is a good plan.”

“Zordon made a transporter,” she answered.

“Well, he…”

“And Billy made communicators,” she continued.

“Yeah, he did…”

“And Andros pilots the Megaship,” she continued. “Not to mention the types of weapons you guys used…”

“Okay, but that’s not a holodeck!” Tommy answered, putting his head in his hands. He was losing this argument and he knew it. He tried a different approach. “And you promised to help me.”

“How is a holodeck not going to be helpful?” She asked. “You can use it for training or something.”

“Or something?” He asked and she shrugged. “Do you even need reasons for wanting to invent things anymore?”

“No, but you complain when I don’t have one. Besides, I could use it for my thesis,” she tried and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You’re not even a senior yet,” he answered.

“Give me one good reason why inventing a holodeck is a bad idea,” she finally said.

“Don’t those things usually break down while the person is inside putting them into a dangerous situation with the safety protocols off?” He asked, grasping knowledge from that Star Trek marathon she’d insisted they watch. He still wasn’t sure if she liked the show itself or the idea of trying to rebuild things from it.

Hayley paused. “Okay, give me two good reasons.”

Tommy knew when he’d been beat. “Fine. But can we build my stuff first?”

“Fine,” Hayley answered, looking disappointed. He was right. Potentially saving the world did come before building a holodeck. She couldn’t help herself from trying one last ditch bit of reasoning though. “You know, we could build the holodeck at the same time to test everything. You know, that way we’re able to test the idea of your Raptor Riders before they hatch.”

“Come on, Hayley. What could go wrong?” Tommy scoffed.

_October, 2004, Reefside_

Hayley looked down as Tommy winced from his position on the ground. The raptors were happily gnawing on one what was left of one of the spare tables. The computer was the only thing intact, the rest of the room having been torn apart by the Raptor Riders. Hayley smiled sweetly as she stood over her bruised friend. 

“Next time, we build the holodeck first,” she told him smugly. She headed out, leaving Tommy to realize that he was never going to live this one down.


End file.
